


Love from Pain

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Au of sorts, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Smut, Romance, Shyness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: In the end Jean and Logan spark of love turns into a passion of fire, after all this time and after one fight scott had with logan the rift that day it gone deeper than scott realized it had. Scott thought simple sorry to logan would fix things with jean like she said but it was too late.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	Love from Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the wolverine and the x men universe and is during the time after emma frost looked through scotts memories and moments are shared between the two. 
> 
> In a sense its an AU since in this story the comfort comes after the series ended and wolverine and jean got together and Emma comfort scott.

Story coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed good or bad would love to know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
